<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>凜泉 - 霧雨 by Drown in this dream (Eleanorsc)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937782">凜泉 - 霧雨</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorsc/pseuds/Drown%20in%20this%20dream'>Drown in this dream (Eleanorsc)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorsc/pseuds/Drown%20in%20this%20dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>酒吞童子 x 蛇的AU第二篇</p><p>2017/4/26</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>凜泉 - Ensemble Stars</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那時的人們對神明有著毫無根據的信仰和敬畏，對於當地的山上住著神的傳說深信不疑，即使沒有人說得清楚這位神明的身份，甚至連他的蹤影也沒有人目睹過，當地的居民仍然虔誠地供奉著山下的神社，沒有人會斗膽上山，唯恐冒犯了這位身份不明的神明。<br/>直到某一天，偶然路過這裡的酒吞童子出於好奇心，無視禁止走上了這座山。<br/>那時的凛月還是一個不知天高地厚，愛好是離家出走、反抗自家兄長和睡覺的年輕妖怪。因為聽這裡的村民所說山上有神明不可打擾，憑著年輕妖怪特有的魯莽和叛逆心，大膽地走上了人煙稀少的這座山，沒有想過因為這次的一時興起，而遇到了改變他人生的事情。<br/>上山其實並沒有道路，因為幾乎沒有人踏足過這裡，凛月只能依照著大概的方向走著，這裡有溪流和草地，但沒有多少樹木的遮擋，對於不習慣被日光照射的凛月來說走得有點辛苦，他好幾次走走停停，終於走到半山處，眼前出現了一片茂密的森林。凛月心中暗呼幸運，被陽光曬得有點頭暈的他終於遇到了樹蔭。<br/>樹林之中又是一副異景。沒有鳥鳴，沒有人聲，除了走在草地和落葉上的細碎腳步聲以外，就只有微風拂過耳邊的聲響。前方樹木稍為稀疏的地方響起了水聲，樹林中原來有一個小池塘。凛月漫步在其中，打量著從未見過的這副景色，林蔭間落下的陽光照入澄澈見底的水中，整個空間清涼而靜謐，像是根本不存在於人世一樣。<br/>比眼前景色更讓人驚奇的事出現了。樹上突然傳來了人的聲音，凛月一驚，隨即停下了腳步。<br/>“哪裡來的妖怪，不許再靠近我的領地了。”<br/>一個銀色頭髮的青年交叉著雙腳坐在旁邊的一棵大樹上，以一副居高臨下的姿態俯視站在樹下的凛月，發出了驅逐令。他身上的灰白色和服鬆散地披在身上，露出皮膚白皙的手臂和小腿，鎖骨和臉頰上有藍色的刺青，左耳上掛著一串長長的耳飾，從外表來看分明不是人類。說來也是正常，普通人類不會出現在山中的這片密林裡，凛月暗忖。銀髮的妖怪看他不作聲，又開口了。<br/>“就算假裝成人的樣子，那幅鬼族的氣息可是騙不了我的……還有那個葫蘆裡的酒味。”<br/>妖怪瞄了一眼凛月身上的葫蘆。正如凛月看出了對方同是妖怪的身份一樣，對方也一眼就識穿了凛月變出的偽裝。他頓時對這隻素未謀面的妖怪產生了興趣，於是不再客氣，乾脆也對他從頭到腳審視了一番。<br/>“原來是條白蛇……我還以為這裡的村民供奉的是哪一方厲害的神明呢。”<br/>白蛇瞇起冰藍色的眼睛敏銳地看了他一眼。<br/>“別誤會了，這裡的山上才沒有什麼神明，妖怪的話這裡倒是有幾個，神明都是那些人類憑空想象的謠傳……不過有空的話，順便幫忙照顧一下那裡的村民也不是不可以。至於你這個鬼族，就不要在這座山到處亂走了，如果誤闖其他妖怪的地盤而被吃掉的話也不要怪我沒有提醒過你。”<br/>白蛇說完就閉上了眼睛，仿佛再也沒有興趣理會凛月。他的話雖然嚇人，但卻是善意的忠告，凛月聽出了這一點，對眼前的妖怪愈發產生了好奇心。<br/>“那我進了你的領地，你不吃掉我嗎？”<br/>“才沒有興趣。”<br/>“哦？真是個善良的妖怪。你叫什麼名字？”<br/>“問別人名字之前不是應該自己先報上姓名嗎，真是超煩的……我叫瀨名泉。”<br/>凛月歪頭一想，按照自己的習慣為白蛇取了一個自認為相當可愛的綽號。<br/>“瀨名，泉……那就叫你小瀨好了，我叫朔間凛月，是住在山下的妖怪，以後大家要好好相處喔。”<br/>“等等，這是在叫我嗎，朔間？”<br/>“不要叫我朔間，我不喜歡別人叫我的姓。”<br/>“明明給我隨便起了這麼難聽的名字……”<br/>泉不滿地看了他一眼。<br/>“那，既然是朔間（sakuma），就叫小熊（kuma）君好了。”<br/>“欸？不對，我是鬼不是熊……”<br/>還沒有反應過來的凛月呆了一下，非常老實地表明自己的種族。<br/>“是你先給我起的怪名字吧？就這樣決定了，還有，以後沒有我的允許不要隨便靠近這裡的森林，特別是這片池塘，這裡是我的領地，知道了嗎小熊君？”<br/>小瀨——瀨名泉說完，不等他回答就扭過頭去，左耳下的耳飾在陽光下閃動著光彩，凛月才注意到，那是和他鎖骨下的紋身一樣的深藍色。<br/>真好看。<br/>他笑了起來，仰頭向坐著樹上的泉叫道：<br/>“那不行，既然我們都認識了就是朋友了，以後要多點熟悉，友好相處對吧，小瀨？”<br/>樹上的白蛇眨了下眼睛，視線在他臉上來回幾次，才收起了警惕和懷疑。<br/>“哼，多多指教，小熊君。”<br/>“對了，小瀨不下來嗎？”<br/>“為什麼？”<br/>“我怕樹枝會被你壓斷。”<br/>“……小熊君！”</p><p> </p><p>小熊君。<br/>……<br/>……<br/>呼喚他名字的聲音不是來自睡夢之中的回憶。<br/>凛月被那個聲音喚醒，迷迷糊糊地睜開眼睛，發現自己睡在山洞之中。睡得太久的頭腦仍然一片昏沉，一時竟不知道自己身在何處，直到看見出現在視野之中的銀髪人影，他才忽然醒悟自己不是在夢境之中。<br/>算上日子，天氣已經變暖不少，確實已經到了他從沉睡中醒來的時候了。<br/>“小熊君，快點起來。”<br/>在泉的催促之下，凛月呆呆地眨了下眼睛，確認眼前的確是從冬眠之中醒來的白蛇，才終於開心地瞇起深紅色的眼睛，抱住久違三個多月的白蛇（儘管他每隔幾天就會到這裡來）。<br/>“早安，小瀨。春天終於到了啊。”<br/>“早安，小熊君。”<br/>同樣睡眼惺忪的泉溫順地任由他把自己抱在懷中，過了一會才想起了疑問。<br/>“對了，小熊君為什麼會睡在這裡？你是因為太懶了所以也要冬眠嗎？”<br/>“因為等小瀨醒來等得太久了，不知不覺就在身邊睡著了……”<br/>睡意未消的凛月又打了個哈欠，想起剛才的夢忍不住又笑出聲來。聽見他突然笑出來的泉訝異地看了他一眼。<br/>“怎麼了，還沒有睡醒嗎？”<br/>“嗯，夢見了和小瀨第一次見面的事。”</p><p> </p><p>“奇怪，是我今年醒來得太早了嗎？今年的櫻花開得真遲，天氣也一直這麼冷……”<br/>一覺醒來的白蛇整理好身上的衣裳，第一件事就是走出山洞去曬太陽。讓他感到意外的是，明明已經是三月末，氣溫仍然冰涼得讓人手腳麻木，櫻花更不用說，樹木枝頭只有尚未綻放的花蕾，距離盛開看來還有一週以上的時間。坐在池塘邊的泉仰頭看著四周樹上成片的淡粉色花蕾，表情難免有點失望。<br/>“那可能是因為我有時會抱著小瀨取暖睡覺，讓小瀨產生了天氣轉暖的錯覺，所以提早醒來了吧？”<br/>凛月面不改色地說著，泉盯著他的臉一會，站起來往山洞中走去。<br/>“那我回去繼續冬眠了。”<br/>“我亂說的小瀨不要回去睡覺我們過幾天不如下山去玩吧。”<br/>“下山？去做什麼？”<br/>“等過了幾天就是山下神社的祭典，剛好又是櫻花開的時候，順便也可以帶小瀨去見我的家人……”<br/>聽見意料之外的話，泉睜大眼睛驚訝地看著凛月，卻遲遲沒有說話，<br/>“為什麼要去見你的家人……”<br/>“不可以嗎？”<br/>面對凛月的反問，泉沉默著沒有回答，顯然明白了凛月想帶自己回家的用意。等待他回答的凛月不免也有點緊張，害怕萬一從泉的口中聽見拒絕的話，自己到底會有多失望。<br/>“當然可以。”<br/>幸好泉沒有拒絕他，只是扭過頭去，臉上分明帶著害羞的微紅。<br/>一週後，凛月便如約來找泉下山。長年不下山的泉跟在凛月身後，走在通往山下的道路上。穿過茂密的森林，再到山下的草地，這條熟悉的路凛月走得再輕鬆不過，反而是泉忍不住抱怨路程的遙遠。<br/>“這段路真長，小熊君平時都是這樣走上山的嗎？”<br/>“是啊，不過我都習慣了。”<br/>“欸？走上山不會覺得累嗎？”<br/>“因為是去見小瀨嘛，所以一點都不會累。”<br/>泉突然不說話了，一路走在凛月身後都非常安靜，就連凛月伸手去拉他的手也沒有拒絕。<br/>凛月一族棲息的地方離這座山其實有一段不短的距離，隔了足有一個村落，因為他兄長的緣故，朔間這個名字在這一帶的妖怪之間相當有名，但凡有點年歲的妖怪都知道，朔間家有個妖力強大的頭領，泉對此也有耳聞，所以在與凛月的兄長初次見面時，態度自然也恭敬起來。<br/>“這是我的朋友，住在隔壁山上的森林。”<br/>“初次見面，我是瀨名泉。”<br/>第一次看見泉在別人面前表現得如此規矩客氣，凛月忍不住在內心偷笑，一不小心笑出聲了，被泉偷偷瞪了一眼。朔間家的領主朔間零似乎沒有察覺到兩人的眼神來去，一直保持著神秘莫測的笑容，和泉閒聊了幾句，對自家弟弟第一次帶回家的這位友人相當熱情，但是這種過分的熱情卻讓凛月沉不住氣了，開口打斷零和泉的談話。<br/>“好了，你這樣會嚇到小瀨的，等下我還要和小瀨去那邊神社的祭典呢。”<br/>“哦？原來是這樣……”<br/>零聽了這句話，表情若有所思地看了泉一眼，凛月看出他的眼神中可以稱得上狡猾的笑意。<br/>“沒有重要事的話，我們要先走了。”<br/>“等等凛月，你好久不回來，有其他的妖怪說想見你一面呢。”<br/>凛月不情願地離開了。幸好只是一些慣例的打招呼，等他回來時，泉和零仍然在房間裡聊著天，只是泉的表情分明有點奇怪，一直低著頭聽著零的話不發一言，零則仍然是一樣笑瞇瞇的樣子。出於直覺和偏見，凛月判斷出自己兄長一定是對泉說了些奇怪的話，頓時心生不悅，匆匆扔下一句話道別，便拉著泉的手就從家中跑了出去，無視在身後笑著揮手送別他們的兄長。<br/>“小瀨，剛才你們說了什麼？”<br/>“沒、沒什麼……”<br/>被問到剛才的對話時，泉開始不自然地吞吞吐吐，凛月儘管感到疑惑，但也沒有再追問。今天的神社春季祭典即將迎來開始時刻了。</p><p>兩個妖怪用妖術偽裝出與人類無二的外表，若無其事地走在通向神社的道路上。山腳處的神社是這一帶的賞櫻名所，這裡的幾棵櫻花樹正好迎來了盛放的時候，因此從早上開始就人流絡繹不絕。他們在這裡還發現了隱藏在人群之中的幾隻同樣來賞櫻的妖怪，橙色頭髮的雙胞胎小狐狸戴起帽子隱藏起狐狸耳朵，在神社的鳥居前擺起賣小食的攤位，看見泉和凛月到來，便熱情地送給他們一人一串三色糰子。還有住在附近的紅色眼睛的白兔妖，一蹦一跳來到泉的身邊和他打招呼，身後還帶著三隻年紀尚小的小兔子。<br/>“小瀨你看，人類的祭典真熱鬧。”<br/>他們拿著糰子一邊吃一邊走在人群之中，凛月吃完了自己那一串糰子還不夠，偷偷把泉手上的最後一個也咬走了，結果不出所料被白蛇怒瞪。<br/>“小熊君！”<br/>“小瀨別生氣，等會我把這裡全部的小食都買一份給你，反正小瀨你身上沒有人類的錢吧？我可是有很多喔。”<br/>“……哼。”<br/>凛月知道他沒有生氣，嬉笑著拉起泉的手。<br/>“小瀨，我們去那邊參拜吧。”<br/>站在神像前，兩拜，兩次拍手，許下一個今年平安無事的願望，再拜一次。他們學著參拜的順序，向著不知道是否存在的神靈許願。<br/>“其實說到底，他們所供奉的對象說不好還是我們這樣的妖怪，這麼一想不是覺得很滑稽嗎？”<br/>“重要的是氣氛啦，小瀨不要想這麼多，好好享受今天的祭典就好了。”<br/>和其他到神社的人類一樣，他們參拜完，照例也去求了籤。凛月抽到了大吉，泉打開自己的籤文，卻看到上面一個兇字，凛月湊過去看了一眼，把自己那一份籤文遞給泉。<br/>“我把大吉給小瀨吧。”<br/>“欸？不能這樣的吧？”<br/>“我和小瀨在一起的話，運氣不是也可以兩人分一半嗎。”<br/>“……笨蛋。”<br/>正是放晴的春日，又是櫻花盛開得最燦爛的時候，蔚藍的晴天背景之下，櫻花樹的枝幹傾斜垂下，滿眼是濃淡不一的粉色花海，眩目得奪人心神，美麗得像是存在於幻想之中一樣。凛月和泉和其他賞花的人一樣，站在垂櫻之下，對這副艷麗的花景讚歎不已。微風吹起的時候，樹上的花瓣被吹落一片，有一枚剛好沾在泉的頭上，凛月看著他銀色頭髮上的粉色花瓣，覺得好看，便打消了把它撥下來的念頭，兀自看著泉的樣子笑了。泉不知道凛月的心思，察覺到凛月的視線，也對凛月露出了微笑。<br/>凛月心中一動，如果不是在外面的話，他早就撲過去抱住了泉。<br/>他們在神社內遊覽了一圈，走了一會，剛才一直放晴的天空突然下起了紛紛細雨，兩人匆忙找了個屋簷躲雨。春天的微雨總是突如其來，雖然不至於淋濕衣裳，落在肌膚上還是帶著幾分入骨的寒意，凛月看著下著雨絲的天空想了一會，打定了主意。<br/>“小瀨，我去看看能不能找把傘。”<br/>“等等，小熊君——”<br/>話音未落，凛月已經跑了出去。<br/>過了大約一刻鐘時間，泉仍然不見凛月回來，開始著急地四處張望，看不見凛月的蹤影，卻被神社入口處的一個身影吸引了視線。身穿黑色和服、戴著狐狸面具的人影悄無聲息地出現在鮮紅色的鳥居前，在霧雨之中向白蛇走了過來，彷如這個神社所供奉的狐狸神靈的化身一樣，渾身纏繞著妖異的氣息，一步一步地走近……<br/>泉睜大了眼睛，在對方走近的時候，猛然大聲叫了出來：<br/>“小熊君！裝神弄鬼是要做什麼啦！”<br/>摘下面具的凛月一臉無辜。<br/>“不是啦，雖然沒有弄到傘，但是有認識的妖怪送了我一個面具玩，你看是不是很可愛？這個狐狸的面具。”<br/>“一點都不可愛。”<br/>“其實我還弄到了另一樣……”<br/>凛月說完，從袖子之中取出了一根紅色的細繩，捧起泉的左手綁在上面。<br/>“這是送給小瀨的。很漂亮吧？”<br/>“嗯……謝謝。”<br/>“戴上了這個，這樣小瀨就好像變成我的一樣。”<br/>開玩笑的。凛月剛想這樣說，看見泉的臉慢慢變紅了，那幾個字便被他吞了回去。<br/>到了中午時分，紛紛霧雨終於停下，神社的春季祭典儀式也繼續進行，一行人抬著高大的神輿浩浩蕩蕩地從神社出發，他們也跟在後面的人群之中，走出神社在村落裡熱熱鬧鬧地走了一圈，祈求一年豐收的春季祭典終於到了尾聲。<br/>出了神社，他們繼續在小鎮的市集裡漫步，四處尋覓著櫻花的蹤跡。四月的小鎮被櫻花的粉色所點綴，隨意走在古樸的小巷之間也能發現綺麗的美景。直到夕陽西斜的時候，凛月和泉才離開了這裡，沿著來時的道路走回山上。把泉送回了棲息的森林裡，凛月剛想離開，就被泉叫住了。<br/>“小熊君……我有一樣東西給你。”<br/>泉小聲說完，從衣袖之中取出一個耳飾放在凛月手中。泉會送給他東西還是認識以來第一次，凛月睜大眼睛仔細撫摸著手中的耳飾，不由得心花怒放。<br/>“真漂亮，是小瀨在山下買的嗎？”<br/>“才不是買的，這是我的東西，雖然和我戴的形狀不一樣。既然小熊君送了我禮物，這個就當作回禮好了，你喜歡的話戴著也無所謂，不想要的話……就隨便你處置了。”<br/>“怎麼可能不喜歡，我會當成寶物好好珍惜的。”<br/>凛月說完，把耳飾小心地戴在左耳上，得意地指著自己的左耳，又指著泉同樣戴在左耳上的耳飾，滿心的喜悅讓他止不住臉上的笑容。<br/>“這樣我和小瀨就一樣了。”<br/>凛月開心地抱住泉，湊過去吻上泉的唇。<br/>倚在一起吻了一會，凛月才依依不捨放開了泉，本來只想輕輕吻一下，但他看見泉被舔吮得艷紅的嘴唇，突然改變了主意，本來紅色的眼睛因為慾望而更深了一點。察覺到他的想法，泉便閉上眼睛，主動回應凛月的再次親吻。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>白蛇的和服被脫下掛在腰間，凛月和泉互相貪婪地索取著對方的津液，凛月雙手在泉的身上遊走，引起泉的一陣顫抖。等這個親吻結束時，泉突然俯下身，隔著衣物主動握住凛月的下身。本來還想再和他親吻一會的凛月困惑地開口了。<br/>“小瀨？”<br/>“……這次讓我來。”<br/>白蛇小聲地說道，低下頭解開凛月下身衣物，開始直接撫慰凛月的性器。<br/>下身在泉的手中被笨拙地愛撫著，凛月說不出拒絕的話，乾脆開始享受對方主動的服務。泉也許天生就知道如何誘惑他，明明平常高傲又愛乾淨，在這種時候卻偏能做出這樣出人意料的舉動，煽動起他的欲念。<br/>泉用手上下套弄了幾下，停下了動作，凛月以為他終於放棄了，下一秒性器就被納入了一處溫暖濕潤的地方。泉低頭含住了他。<br/>這一定是在神社求到大吉的結果吧。凛月大腦一片空白，看著白蛇順從地跪在自己身前，含弄著自己的下身，從未嘗試過的快感瞬間讓凛月興奮到了極點，性器被溫暖的口腔包圍，柔軟的舌頭細心地反復舔弄著，從柱身一直到前端，讓凛月呼吸越發粗重。套弄了好一會，也許是累了，白蛇終於吐出了口中被唾液沾濕的性器，微微地喘著氣，臉上泛起少許的潮紅。<br/>泉會做出這樣積極大膽的舉動，讓凛月有點呼吸不穩，身體逐漸燥熱起來。<br/>“小瀨，真厲害……”<br/>凛月喘著氣，輕輕撫摸泉銀白色的頭髮以示讚揚。原本試探地看著凛月表情的泉也許是覺得難為情，又移開了視線，再次含住了凛月下身。這次凛月沒有辦法再說話了。泉的技巧不算熟練，但是大膽地吮吸著每一處地方，又用舌頭靈活地舔弄，同時用手愛撫著柱身，不時抬頭觀察凛月的反應，努力想以各種方式取悅凛月。猙獰的性器在他的口中出入，發出嘖嘖的水聲，僅僅是視覺上的刺激已經足夠讓凛月無比興奮，前端不時摩擦到口腔上顎的感覺更是讓他舒爽得頭皮發麻。<br/>泉的臉色早已變得通紅，呼吸也愈發急促起來，開始偷偷地扭動自己雙腿摩擦下身。凛月當然注意到他的動作，故意取笑道：<br/>“小瀨舔著我的，自己也有感覺了嗎？”<br/>泉的身體輕輕抖了一下，抬起頭像是埋怨地看了凛月一下，含住性器的嘴說不出話，只能發出嗚嗚的聲音。<br/>察覺到凛月性器的脹大，泉加快了動作，一邊吮吸著前端，一邊用手上下套弄柱身。一不小心牙齒摩擦到性器，凛月被刺激得忍不住射了出來，滾燙的液體射在口中的感覺讓泉嚇得睜大眼睛，下意識地吐出口中所含的性器，下一股白濁剛好射在他白皙的臉上。<br/>射精的快感讓凛月暫時不想動彈，但是除了身體上的快感以外，視覺上的刺激也讓人興奮。泉的臉頰和鼻樑上還殘留著白濁的液體，表情不知所措地看著凛月。眼前這副光景讓凛月感覺下身又開始蠢蠢欲動。<br/>“小瀨，太舒服了……”<br/>他伸出手去，用手指細心地抹去泉臉上的液體，正當泉以為已經結束的時候，又聽見凛月的話：<br/>“張開嘴，小瀨。”<br/>泉終於意識到他的意圖，臉色一下子漲紅，張開嘴似乎想說什麼，但被凛月搶先一步，將沾滿精液的兩隻手指伸進他的口中，只能眼神不甘地看著凛月，開始用舌頭舔弄手指，把剛才沾在自己臉上的液體一點點舔乾淨，然後全部吞了下去。凛月看見他吞嚥時蠕動的喉結，又起了戲弄之心，開始用手指撥弄他的舌頭，發出滋滋的水聲。泉睜大眼睛，羞恥讓他滿臉通紅，無奈凛月的手指堵在嘴裡，喉嚨只能發出嗚嗚的聲音，忍受著凛月手指挑逗的動作，伴著急促的呼吸，無法吞嚥的唾液在嘴角流下。<br/>這副景象讓凛月想起剛才泉含弄自己下身的那一幕，剛剛發洩過的慾望又一次高漲，等他終於停止戲弄抽出了手指，喘著氣的白蛇便滿臉不悅地瞪著他，只是臉上一片潮紅，眼睛濕潤，表情看起來完全不可怕。<br/>“小熊君真過分……”<br/>“是是，我現在就來滿足小瀨了。”<br/>凛月坐在地上讓泉跨坐在自己腿上，吻住泉胸前沒被觸碰卻已經硬挺的紅點，便聽見白蛇的口中洩出壓抑不住的呻吟。不說凛月，他早已忍耐多時，不過一點挑逗就能讓他難以控制自己，只能渾身無力地倒在凛月肩膀上，雙手顫抖地抱著凛月的背。<br/>“快、一點、小熊君……”<br/>“小瀨不要急，不好好準備的話會傷到你的。”<br/>儘管泉放下一向的矜持開始懇求他，凛月仍然慢條斯理地，伸向泉下身的手故意不去碰早已挺起的性器，而是直接伸向後穴。他早已備好了這時需用的軟膏，用手指抹上一點，探入後穴中便開始塗抹。突如其來的刺激讓泉驚叫出來，敏感的後穴一下子夾緊了凛月的手指。<br/>“放鬆一點，小瀨。”<br/>泉已經無法回答他，只能隨著內壁被手指侵入而發出斷斷續續的呻吟。擴張後穴的手指緩慢而耐心地摩擦著內壁，在潤滑的同時四處尋覓著最敏感的一點，在聽見到泉的呻吟時更加大膽起來。泉大口喘著氣，隨著凛月的動作不時像觸電一樣顫抖，這副食髓知味的身體早已記住了這種快樂，對於這樣直接的刺激迅速起了反應，前面還沒有碰過的性器不知不覺已經完全挺立，流淌著透明的愛液。他難耐地扭動著身體，無意識地迎合凛月的愛撫。<br/>凛月也沒有好到哪裡去，泉的頭靠在他肩上，發出的呼吸聲和呻吟聲幾乎就在他耳邊響起，挑逗著他的慾望。<br/>“小瀨……想要的話，就自己坐下去。”<br/>他故意提出這樣的要求，而實際上他也快要忍耐不住了。滿臉情慾的白蛇瞪了他一眼，還是聽從了他的話。<br/>“小熊君今天，特別壞……”<br/>泉主動地扶著凛月的性器，慢慢地坐了下去，但是試了兩三次仍然沒有成功，急得咬著嘴唇，小心地對準，就著潤滑才緩慢地把性器迎進去。性器不過進入了一半，泉便不得不停下來大口喘氣，然後開始拖動無力的身體一上一下地律動。<br/>但是這樣不緊不慢的動作對凛月來說還遠遠不夠，而且一進入後穴，性器就被火熱而緊緻的後穴包圍，他再沒有辦法控制自己，直接挺動下身開始快速地抽動。泉被突然加快的動作刺激得仰起頭尖聲呻吟，不過一會，前面沒有碰觸過的性器已經顫抖著吐出了白濁，斷斷續續地射出好幾股沾在凛月的腹部。被高潮時的後穴痙攣一般裹住，凛月差點耐不住這樣的快感射出來，雙手按住泉的後臀，同時挺動下身開始快速地律動。<br/>“啊！小熊、君、不要……”<br/>“小瀨，還沒有、全部進去呢。”<br/>“欸、不要、嗯啊——”<br/>剛經歷過高潮的泉身體還在敏感的時候，承受著下身又一波的快感，發出哭叫一樣的呻吟，加上兩人結合處抽插發出的水聲，充滿了這片本來寧靜的森林。泉的體重幾乎全部由下身支撐，就著重量的作用，凛月的性器逐漸全部進入了後穴，又一次受到后穴貪婪地吮吸。泉被接連而來的快感刺激得仰起頭，微微張開嘴大口喘息，對凛月來說這副模樣分明是在挑逗。他抵不住這樣的快感，直接頂住最深處小幅度地律動起來。<br/>“啊啊啊！不要，好深……”<br/>“全部，進去了……小瀨，哪裡最舒服？”<br/>“那、那裡……”<br/>“自己、動一下……”<br/>白蛇不知不覺地聽從著凛月的指示，主動扭動起下身，努力讓凛月的性器頂到自己最敏感的一點上。<br/>“前面、也要……”<br/>“小瀨，想要的話，就自己來吧？”<br/>眼前的這副景象實在過於淫靡。平常性格高傲的白蛇現在張開腿騎在他的身上，晃動著下身主動求歡，後穴緊纏著他的性器，同時開始用手撫弄著自己的性器。凛月一時興奮起來，情不自禁咬住了泉的鎖骨，聽見對方一聲痛哼，才鬆口改用舌頭溫柔地舔著那道自己咬出的紅印。兩道，三道，直到泉的鎖骨和胸膛上佈滿好幾處他製造出來的紅色印記，在白皙的皮膚上顯得情色至極，凛月又轉移目標，咬住泉胸前已經挺立的乳尖，反復地吮吸著前端，又用牙齒輕咬。敏感的部位被凛月執著地愛撫著，每一下輕微的刺激都讓泉難耐地尖叫，同時後穴一陣又一陣收縮，對凛月來說又是近乎折磨的刺激。<br/>慾望瀕臨爆發，凛月喘著氣，開始動作粗暴地頂撞著泉的下身。泉一開始還能迎合著他的進出扭動下身，讓凛月能刺激到自己最舒服的一點，到最後只能無力地伏在凛月身上，因為過多的快感而幾乎崩潰，眼角流下生理性的淚水，連呻吟聲都沙啞了幾分，像求救一樣緊緊抱住凛月的肩膀。<br/>“啊啊啊啊！要死了，小熊、君……”<br/>“小瀨、太緊了、要射了……唔……”<br/>在即將射出之前，凛月按住了泉的頭吻上他，急切地吮吸著對方口中的津液，下身又是幾下快速律動，終於把滾燙的精液射在了後穴深處。泉感覺到體內噴發的液體，被燙得直接射了出來，睜大眼睛想尖叫出來，叫聲卻被凛月全部封在口中，來不及吞嚥的唾液從嘴角流下，舒服得腳趾緊繃，後穴抽搐一樣緊緊收縮，仿佛貪婪地想要榨取凛月的全部，舒爽得讓凛月感覺下身快要融化在裡面一樣，接連射出四五股精液才停下。<br/>經歷著高潮後餘韻和疲倦的兩人倚在一起，暫時都不想動彈半分，兩人又互相親吻愛撫了一會，凛月讓已經軟下來的性器滑出泉的後穴，讓泉平躺在地上歇息。隨著這個動作，剛才射在泉的後穴深處的白濁液也跟著流出來，順著紅腫的穴口流下大腿內側。這副誘人的景象凛月看得呼吸急促，已經發洩過兩次的下身又有了抬頭的跡象。<br/>“小瀨，再來一次……”<br/>他趴在泉身上，反復舔著泉的脖子等待他的應允，同時手不安分地遊走在泉的大腿內側。泉眼神散渙地躺在地上，胸口上下起伏著急促喘息，在凛月的動作下，高潮後敏感的身體再次觸電一樣顫抖起來，仍然順從地承受他的親吻。知道自己得到答應的凛月，開心得又舔了一下泉的下唇。<br/>“這次試試能不能讓小瀨懷上我的孩子，好嗎？”<br/>渾身無力的泉睜開眼睛看了他一眼，雙手主動勾上他的脖子。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>等不知節制的兩人終於盡興，月亮已經升起多時，眼見時候不早，凛月便打消了下山的想法。簡單地擦拭了身體，兩人便並肩坐在池塘邊，看著月光在池水中搖曳的倒影。夜晚的氣溫又降低了幾分，纏綿過後，凛月仍然留戀著泉肌膚的溫度，緊緊地依靠在他的身邊。<br/>“小瀨今天特別主動，是發生了什麼嗎？”<br/>雖然凛月對於這樣主動的泉非常歡迎，但是他對於泉這樣主動的原因更感興趣。把頭靠在凛月肩膀上的泉起初不願意說，被凛月催促了幾次後還是開口了。<br/>“今天你的哥哥對我說，其實你很害怕陽光。”<br/>“欸？”<br/>從泉的口中聽見意想不到的話，凛月驚訝地睜大了眼睛。<br/>“他說，雖然你不喜歡陽光，但還是每隔幾天就會穿過那段長長的路走到山上，即使是在最炎熱的夏日也一樣，而且每次回來都會心情不錯，想必是去和關係很好的友人見面。”<br/>“確實是這樣沒錯……”<br/>“他還說，前段時間的冬天，你經常自言自語說冬天早點過去就好了，好像每天都在盼望著春天快點到來……”<br/>凛月沒想到會被自己兄長暴露自己的這些事，而且對象還是泉，不禁有點難為情。但是在被人說出的時候，他才意識到，自己對泉也許的確是相當迷戀。<br/>“是啊，我就是這樣，時常想見到小瀨，過幾天不見就滿心思念，小瀨冬眠的時候，一整個冬天都在等待著春天的到來。不知道小瀨是不是和我一樣呢？”<br/>被他抱在懷中的白蛇沉默了一會，悶悶地開口了。<br/>“我呢，不知道為什麼，自從認識了一個奇怪的傢伙以後，他就經常闖進山上，不是纏著我聊天就是霸佔我的地方睡覺，有時還拉著我一起喝酒，雖然超煩人的，但是就是讓人討厭不起來……幾天不見反而還有點想念。”<br/>泉的聲音越來越小，月光之下看不清他的表情，十有八九是害羞了。<br/>“嘿嘿，小瀨的不坦誠我最清楚了，因為我最喜歡小瀨了。”<br/>“……我也是。”<br/>“欸？小瀨剛才說什麼？”<br/>“我說，我也是。”<br/>“我沒聽見，小瀨再說一次？”<br/>“小熊君！你故意的吧！”<br/>察覺到自己被戲弄的泉叫了出來，卻被凛月出其不意地親了一下。等到兩人終於累了，才一同躺倒在樹下。<br/>“怎麼辦，一想到明天醒來可以看見小瀨在身邊就很開心。”<br/>“不只是明天，對吧？”<br/>“嗯，說得也是。”<br/>依偎在一起的白蛇和酒吞童子，緊握著彼此的手十指交纏，在半空明月的照耀下進入了安穩的夢境。</p><p> </p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>